


Luke being cute for 887 words

by Doodlefriend



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Alcohol, Cats, Drunkenness, Homophobia, Jared's mom generally being the worst mention, Kittens, M/M, One Shot, homophobia mention, this is sfw i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlefriend/pseuds/Doodlefriend
Summary: Jared is still shaken from a call from his mom, and Luke isn't supposed to be home for a while. Emphasis on supposed to be.





	Luke being cute for 887 words

**Author's Note:**

> Jared's mom is a plot point also Luke is drunk as hell. Also cats!

Jared’s keys jingled as he fumbled with them, trying to find the one which would unlock his apartment.

A rush of joy shot through him as he remembered he would get to see Luke tonight, then said joy crashing down down as he remembered Luke had went out. A sigh escaped him.

“Of all the days to go out, he had to go on the day I had a mental breakdown in a bathroom. Great.”

His heart was still heavy from the unexpected call he got from his mother. She was, to put it simply, very homophobic. She had been putting up with Luke and his relationship for a while, so it was about time she had one of her outbursts. He wished she had called when he wasn’t in public, so he could’ve went somewhere that wasn’t a bathroom stall to panic.

He turned the doorknob, slipping his shoes off his feet. He turned to head towards the bathroom, stopping mid-step.

“Is that…” Jared thought.

“Crying?”

“Luke? You home?” The sobbing worsened, which Jared took as a response.

He began desperately following the chokes and cries, leading himself to the open bedroom door.

Peeking through the door frame, he immediately spotted Luke sprawled out, face down on the bedroom floor.

“Oh my god! Luke!” Jared dropped to his knees next to him, putting an arm on Luke’s shoulder as he did so.

He rolled Luke over to his side. Luke’s eyes were puffy and red. His face was completely scarlet, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Jaaared I’m so so so soooo sorrry anplease don’t be mad at me becauzz I LOVE you!” Luke fell onto Jared, clumsily wrapping his arms around him as he did so.

The slurred words, the clumsy actions- Luke was blackout drunk. Jared could even smell the alcohol on his breath.

“Shit…” Jared mumbled through giggles.

“What’s wrong sugar?” Jared cooed, lifting Luke’s chin up, tears still streaming down his face. Luke seemed to hesitate, before sniffling.

“Do you proomise you won’tbe anngryyyy?” Luke’s response was barely english, yet Jared understood the slurred speech.

“I promise, just tell me what’s wrong.” Jared tried to sound reassuring, though the worry was obvious in his voice. Luke hiccuped, completely unaware.

“Okay so I left the othseer guyzz…” Jared cringed at the concept, praying he didn’t drive himself here.

“An I was on the siscth… And I ssaw a pet schop…! Sho I wen’ in!” Jared didn’t like where this was going, but he kept his concerns internalized.

“An the laaady gavme some water! An’ schowed me a buncha cats!” Jared cringed and sucked the air through his teeth.

“B-but there wash one litter! An’ the mummy was mishing a leg! An’ wun kitty wash missing a eye! An’ they all wer’ kinna not doing good! Sho tha lady said nobuddy wanned sem! An’ I could have sem all for FIVE DOLLARS!” Luke put up five fingers for emphasis.

“I sought that wash a greaat deal! Sho I gottem! An’ I braughtem here! Inna taxksi!” Jared gave a drawn out sigh, and Luke began to tear up once again.

“Yu shaid you wouldn be anngrryyyy!” Luke began to cry again.

“No! No, I’m not angry, I’m just…” Jared cut himself off.

“Where are they?” Jared gave a dry chuckle, thoroughly defeated. Luke rubbed away tears.

“I put them inthe bashtub… with shum ham an’ water…” With drunkenness and sobbing combined, it was almost impossible to tell what he was trying to convey.

“Okay honey, we’re going to go see them.” Jared took Luke’s hand to help him up.

“All good?” Luke nodded.

Jared kept a tight grip on Luke’s hand all the way to the washroom, walking much slower than he would have liked. They occasionally came to a complete stop as Luke almost vomited. But eventually, the couple made it to the bathroom.

Cautiously, Jared looked down into the bathtub, to find two kittens sleeping, and one confused mother cat licking the slice of ham Luke had provided.

Jared almost beamed, before remembering they definitely couldn’t accommodate three cats.

His sadness disappeared by the drunk Luke sitting next to the tub, taunting the two now-awaken kittens with his finger, giggling. Jared sighed dreamily.

“He’s so goddamn cute when he’s drunk.”

Jared shook himself off, realizing the adorable shenanigans would end with Luke vomiting.

“Hey hon,” Jared put a hand on Luke’s shoulder, and Luke turned his head to look at him.

“Why don’t you go to bed? We’ll figure out what we’re going to do in the morning.”Jared grinned, and Luke returned the gesture groggily, as he used Jared to stand up.

He began to walk away to the bedroom alone, but it wasn’t long before Jared was scrambling to put an arm around his shoulder and walk alongside him.

Slowly but surely, the two reached the bed, and Jared laid Luke down softly.

“Okay, I need to-” Jared attempted to move, but Luke’s arm was firmly slung around his neck.

“Luke-”

“Iss late! You needa schleep…” Luke demanded, before beginning to nod off himself.

“Well,” Jared considered.

“He’s not wrong.”

Jared shut the lights, and slipped into bed hastily.

“You’re going to hate yourself so much in the morning.” Jared scoffed. But Luke was already half asleep. Jared chuckled.

“Night, cutie.”


End file.
